Age
by VampireGirlWithTheFangyFangs
Summary: Age had never been a problem for Mavis before - after all, vampires age very slowly. That was until she'd met Johnny. K for slight mentions of aging and death.
1. Chapter 1

Age had never really been a problem for Mavis before – after all, she was a vampire, and vampires – like most monsters - aged extremely slowly in comparison to humans. Since everyone in her life had aged just as slowly as her, Mavis had never really found a reason to dwell on the concept of age.

Until she met Johnny.

Johnny, her zing...it seemed kind of ridiculous how much she'd come to love him in such a short time, just as much as she loved her family. She loved getting to travel to new places with him (even if they could only go at night – or if they had to go during the daytime, she had to hide in one of their bags); she loved the feeling of being free, and most of all, the feeling of doing it all with her love.

It was only six months later, when they'd decided to go back to the hotel to visit, that it hit her.

They'd been sitting on a plane at the time. It was early in the morning, and the sun was just starting to rise. Because of this, Johnny had closed the blinds on the window next to them, making sure that he was next to the window in case. He'd wrapped his arms around her, yawning and grinning sleepily. "Man...I'm beat."

Mavis knew this to mean "I'm tired" and nodded. "Worth it though, right?"

Johnny nodded too, giving her a tired smile as he shut his eyes. "I can't believe it's March already...Woah!"

"What?" Mavis asked, slightly confused.

The human opened his eyes and grinned even more. "I'm turning twenty-two soon! I totally didn't realize!"

Of course, her first reaction was to giggle and feel slightly excited for him, as one does when someone announces their birthday is nearing. But as they settled down, Johnny talking excitedly about previous birthdays he'd had back at home before falling asleep, Mavis suddenly realized.

Johnny was ageing quicker than her. Sure, a year wasn't that bad...but looking back, six months had flown by in what seemed like seconds. Another six months would have flown by, and then it would have been a full year since their travels started. And then another year would go by, and another... Human years, while long to humans, were nearly nothing to vampires.

The thought of her zing growing old and passing away upset her greatly, and she found herself gripping to his body tightly as she continued to think.

The topic of changing him hadn't even been considered; the thought of either of them dying was at the back of their minds as they travelled and enjoyed their time together. And, to be honest, Mavis had never heard of a human being changed nowadays – humans and monsters didn't communicate long enough for this to happen. However, she had heard of it happening centuries ago while reading some books from the hotel library...but, according to the dusty tomes, no one was known to have survived it...she gripped even tighter, unaware of what she was doing.

"Mavis? You're kinda cutting off my circulation."

Mavis jumped and immediately released Johnny's arm from her grip, giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Johnny just smiled at her sleepily and shook it off, clearly not bothered too much. However, as he continued to look at his girlfriend, he noticed something was wrong. "Uhh...Mavis? You okay? You look kinda sad."

"I'm fine," The vampire said quickly, giving him a small smile; even though it was just the two of them on this row, she couldn't risk anyone seeing her fangs. "I was just...thinking how fun the trip was."

"'Was'? Mavis, it's still going on!" Mavis just blinked at him. "I mean, yeah, we're going back to the hotel, but only for a break, right?"

Mavis nodded quickly. "Yeah! I just...I guess I kinda miss my dad."

Johnny gave her an adorable little smile and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah, I miss old Drac too...hey, maybe we can finish that game with the tables!"

Mavis just smiled and gave a small nod. She didn't see the need to remind him that he was ageing quicker than her, or to tell him that he could die before her because of this. Instead, she tilted her head to the side slightly to watch a boyfriend fall asleep again, his chest rising and falling steadily. _No_, she thought tiredly as he started to snore quietly. _He doesn't need to be bothered yet._

**I'm so sorry! I just love Hotel Transylvania so much and I can't get it out of my head! I'm so new to writing this...**

**I don't know if I should extend it or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny wasn't that big of an idiot; yeah, sure, he wasn't like an Einstein or anything, but he was intelligent enough to know when something was wrong, especially when it concerned his zing. Having said that, he'd spent the last six months with Mavis travelling, so he found it more than easy to tell when something was bugging her.

Johnny yawned and stretched his arms out, careful not to hit Mavis in the face or anything. It didn't matter - she just looked up at him, clearly not having slept since getting on the plane that morning. He gave her a sleepy smile as he collected his thoughts together, and looked around the plane. "Man...I'm hungry. I wonder if they've got any peanuts left."

Mavis shrugged slightly and scrunched up her nose in distaste; she'd discovered on their first flight that peanuts weren't something she was too fond off, and had openly stated her disbelief that Johnny could possibly like them. "Is that all they ever sell on planes, or are there actual delicious snacks you can have?"

Johnny couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly at her comment. "You're just picky - they sell different brands of peanuts on different planes anyway. Maybe if you just gave it a chance..." Mavis shook her head immediately, giving him a small smile. "Oh, alright, fine. Your loss - it's just more for me."

As he twisted in his seat to look around for an air hostess, it didn't escape his notice that his girlfriend's smile had disappeared, and she was looking away from him. Giving a small sigh and deciding that his zing was way more important than food, he turned around again and looked at her. It took a few moments, but she eventually looked back up at him to show that she was listening to whatever he was saying.

Ah crap. Johnny wasn't even sure what he was going to say - he didn't really plan things, instead just rolling with whatever happened. "Y'know, you look pretty sad - you have since we got on the plane." He thought for a moment. "Is it about us taking a break? I thought you'd want to see your Dad, since it's been quite a while..."

"No," Mavis said, trying to keep her voice light and giving a small smile at him. "I do miss my dad - I even miss him being controlling a little. It'll be nice to be home again anyway."

"Then what is it?" Johnny asked, quite confused. "I mean, I remember you were kinda sad before I fell asleep...are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," She said, although it was obvious she was gritting her teeth a little, and there was still a kind of sad tone to her voice.

Johnny gave another sigh. "Alright. Fine. If you wanna talk, I'm right here. Anyway," He immediately brightened up, clearly excited. "Are there any places you wanna go after we go back to the hotel? I totally think we should head back to the States - we saw Hawaii, but you haven't seen the others...I mean, there's L.A, which is where all the movie stars live, a-"

He stopped talking when he caught sight of his girlfriend; Mavis was sitting in a rather hunched over position, head bowed so that he couldn't see her face. Johnny reached out and pulled his zing closer to him; he was pretty sure that she wouldn't want the whole plane to hear their conversation. "I'm sorry," He heard her sigh quietly. "I don't want to ruin this trip..."

Johnny just shrugged. "Hey, don't worry about it. I've had worse things happen on a trip; once some lady sitting next to me started having a total panic attack. But then she had some drinks, and she was cool."

Mavis gave a half-sniffle-half-giggle at this story. "Oh. Sounds interesting."

"So," Johnny started, lowering his voice so only she could hear him. "Are you going to tell me what's bugging you or do I have to guess?"

Mavis bit her lip, careful not to pierce it with her fangs. "I...I guess I kind of have to tell you." She sighed, sitting up straight and bracing herself. "I've just been thinking...you said it's nearly your twenty-second birthday." Johnny gave a small nod, giving a grin at the thought. "Well...obviously humans and monsters age differently...I mean, I'm pretty sure humans don't live to be over a thousand years old."

"No," Johnny said slowly. "They don't."

"So, I was just thinking..." Mavis tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before continuing. "I'm going to live for hundreds of years, right? Maybe even to a thousand years old. And you, you're going to, y'know, age quicker and grow old-"

"Is that was this is about?" Johnny asked, not even bothering to keep his voice low until Mavis quickly put her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. "What? Are you telling me you wouldn't love me if I looked like a Grandpa?"

Mavis shook her head quickly. "No, of course not. I was just thinking about how you'd grow old and...and then be gone before me."

Oh. That explained it. "Oh. That." He looked at her for another moment, wanting to say the right words. "Well, I always thought that you or your Dad would be able to change me. Y'know, after we've travelled and seen what we want to see."

The vampire hesitated slightly before speaking. "Yeah, that _is_ an option I guess - but I read that it's really dangerous." She paused looking around the plane for a moment; no one appeared to be listening to them, but she still didn't want to take the chance. "Um...can we not talk about this now? It's just, you know..."

Johnny nodded quickly. "Oh, yeah, of course."

They sat in silence for a moment awkwardly, not quite sure to do. Finally, Johnny reached out and hugged his girlfriend tighter to him, making sure that there was no space between them. "Come on. I think a film's gonna start in a minute - it's probably crappy, but better than sitting and doing nothing." Mavis nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at the screen on the back of one of the seats in front of them.

**Arg...I'm still getting used to it. If I could have it my way, I'd watch Hotel Transylvania all the time so that I could get a proper feel of the characters - however, having parents who don't really want to watch it every single second of the day makes that a bit difficult. **

**Anyway, another chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
